


Losing the Path

by Mistyshadows



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, She gets really wheezy and passes out at one point, Vi (the main character girl) has asthma, also a bit of language, but it is not, but it's not that bad, my friends all thought it was, this is NOT a smut fic, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi never thought the camp would've been overrun, walkers separating the group into shattered ruins. Impossibly, together Vi, Daryl Dixon, and Carl Grimes might find refuge in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing the Path

"Hey! This way!"

Vi turned to see Daryl Dixon and Carl Grimes. Both were covered in black and sticky blood, but thankfully appeared safe. Vi let out the breath she had been holding.

"Where is everyone?" she said as she ran alongside the men. Or, rather, man and boy.

"Everyone ran off. Saw Rick and Michonne head towards the road with Glenn and Maggie. Tara, Abraham, and Eugene escaped the other way. I don't know about anyone else." Dixon said gruffly.

Everyone was gone? No, it couldn't be. Everyone was safe somewhere.

Oh, God, what about Sasha? Or Morgan? Rosita? Hell, even Gabriel would be a sight to see...

Carl jogged to keep up with Vi and Dixon, his one eye glancing around wildly.

Poor kid, she thought, watching him struggle to keep pace.

A walker came out of nowhere, startling her from her thoughts.

Vi leaned forward, about to stab the walker, but Dixon was faster. An arrow breached the skull, leaving the undead a little more dead.

"C'mon!" Dixon pulled her along, fingers digging into her already pallid skin.

He didn't know about the scars hiding under the fabric of her flannel. But it wasn't his fault he didn't know.

Vi bit her tongue to keep from telling him to move his hand from her marks, but refrained. Who knows how Dixon would react? He'd probably lecture her again about Beth, the girl who had self-harmed as well. Its not like Vi does it anymore. Hell, she hasn't cut in almost a year. The scars are finally fading, even if the memories haven't.

She no longer missed what she had done, cutting. All it served now was questioning looks from everyone that she opened up enough to for them to see. That wasn't often.

_Damn. Don't cry. Don't cry. Breathe._

Vi followed her advice and took a deep breath, steadying herself.

Dixon was slowing down too. He glanced behind him and saw Vi and Carl barely keeping up.

"We gotta keep goin'." he said apologetically.

Vi nodded, huffing.

Carl just hung his head.

"I know we're all exhausted, but if we make it, we can find the others. We can make it." Dixon said.

Vi stared at him, unblinking. Daryl had never made a speech like this as long as she'd known the man. She glanced at Carl. That's why. He's trying to keep his spirits up until Carl finds his dad.

Vi looked over her shoulder. Nothing but woods. Their camp was gone.

What happens now?

Vi's vision got blurry as she tried to continue.

"Daryl!" called Carl, his voice scared.

Dixon turned just in time to see Vi collapse.

Darkness overtook the woman.

 


	2. Turn Left

"Vi! Wake up!"

Vi didn't want to wake up. She was lost in a dream about before... She didn't want to wake up...

She woke up.

It was too bright. The light seemed focused on her, making her blink blearily. Then a shadow blocked it out. Daryl Dixon.

"Vi, c'mon, girl. We gotta go." he said, worry evident in his gruff voice.

Vi tried to stand, but her legs felt like rubber and she fell almost immediately. She looked to the man for support. Dixon grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. Vi stood for a moment before falling against Dixon.

"Carl, help me." Dixon said, motioning to Vi. The boy came up beside them and wrapped an arm around Vi's waist.

There was a crash in the forest behind them. Vi's heart began to race when she turned around.

Walkers.

There were over a dozen, maybe even over two dozen. And they had their sights set on Vi and the boys.

"Vi, you're gonna have to at least try for us." Dixon said, pulling Vi along, Carl helping by supporting the girl.

"I _am_ trying!" she hissed, tripping over her own feet.

Dixon didn't answer. He only went faster, forcing Vi and Carl to keep up.

"Dammit, Dixon! Slow down!" Vi finally said after several yards. The walkers were no longer in sight, and everyone was obviously exhausted. Vi could finally stand on her own, and she limped over to Daryl. "You've run us for over a mile. I think we're safe for now."

Daryl barely glanced at her when he answered, "Its never safe out here."

Vi rolled her eyes. " _Of course_ it isn't safe. But we need rest."

Daryl finally nodded, not meeting her eyes. Then his eyes flickered across the ground.

"What the hell...?" he muttered, crouching and shifting the leaves.

Vi and Carl walked up behind the Dixon man and looked over his shoulder.

On the ground, someone had recently taken a stick or some other object, and had carved words into the soft earth. Two words, nothing else.

**TURN LEFT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


	3. Out of Sight

**TURN LEFT**

Carl glances around, his pale eyes scared.

"Who do you think put this here?" he asks.

"How the hell would I know?" Dixon growls, still crouching over the message.

"Do you think Rick wrote it? Maybe one of the others?" asks Vi, crossing her arms to keep her hands from shaking.

Dixon shakes his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "I don't think so... Too reckless, even for Rick. Anyway, the leaves have been settled for a while. I'd say whoever left this wrote this about two weeks ago."

A sudden growl from behind causes everyone to jump. The walkers have finally caught up.

"C'mon." Dixon says, picking up the crossbow and jogging off. Vi and Carl glance at each other before attempting to catch up.

Leaves crunch under their boot soles as they run.

They ran for a long while before the sound of Vi's wheezing became louder than the leaves under their feet.

"Daryl, we have to stop." Vi coughed, struggling to breathe. Dixon turned to see the girl behind him.

"We can't stop. We gotta keep goin'." Dixon muttered, glancing around for any sign of walkers.

"Please, Daryl. Vi can't even breathe!" Carl protested, his voice raising.

Dixon stared at Vi, his blue eyes filled with concern. "You alright, Vi?" he asked, slowing down at last. Vi nodded, chest heaving as she struggled to fill her lungs with air.

Dixon peered through the trees, first from where they'd been, then ahead. "Looks like there's an opening. We can see if it has a road or somethin', and then we follow it, okay?" Dixon said, starting in that direction. Vi and Carl had no choice but to follow.

The clearing seemed to brighten as the approached it. A solitary dirt road went through the center, leading them to an old white farmhouse.

"Huh. Kinda looks like Hershel's old pace, don't it?" Dixon said, lowering his crossbow for the first time since he spotted the clearing. "We'll take shelter here tonight. Carl, help me clear the house. Vi, set up the cans out here. Come inside if you see a walker out here." Dixon said, stepping onto the porch and opening the door quickly. Since no walkers came out, he proceeded to enter, followed by Carl.

Vi was finally alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


End file.
